sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Zirconia
Zirconia is the main antagonist of Sailor Moon Super S. He is the manager of the Dark Moon Circus. His goal is to get the golden crystal so he can release Queen Nehelenia from the mirror she is imprisoned in, and take over the world by shrouding it in darkness. He has a pet eyeball named Zircon. Character biography Zirconia was created from Queen Nehelenia's fears of becoming ugly. He attacked the dream world of Elysion to take the golden crystal from Helios, and imprisoned Helios in Nehelenia's mirror. However, Helios separated from his body and became Pegasus, and then entered Rini's dreams. At a solar eclipse, Zirconia and the Dark Moon Circus arrived on Earth to find Pegasus. He sent the Amazon Trio to search people's dreams for Pegasus, but they were unable to find him, so, after sending Hawk's Eye after Serena (whom he thought, based on what Fish Eye said and what Zircon saw, was the holder of Pegasus), he sent the Amazon Quartet to kill the trio. After the Amazon Trio turned good and were sent to Elysion by Pegasus, the Amazon Quartet took over, although they were constantly getting on his nerves, calling him names like "Zirc", "Zirco", or "Zirc the Jerk", and at one point Besu Besu attacked him to become the leader of the Dark Moon Circus, though he defeated her. Although he wanted to destroy them, Queen Nehelenia wanted to keep them around. When Nehelenia plunged the world into darkness, and the Sailor Scouts fought the Amazon Quartet, Sailor Mini Moon summoned Pegasus, and Nehelenia realized that she was the one they were looking for. In a similar style to the way the Amazon Quartet extracted dream mirrors (hitting their orbs with a stick), Zirconia used Zircon to extract Sailor Mini Moon's dream mirror, which was indeed the golden mirror. She got it back, but he trapped her in Nehelenia's mirror. He then tried to trick the Sailor Scouts with their reflections, but Sailor Moon did not fall for it, and destroyed the mirrors with Moon Tiara Magic. When the Amazon Quartet took Sailor Mini Moon out to take Pegasus's golden crystal for themselves, Zirconia trapped them in another dimension, each in separate mirrors, then returned Sailor Mini Moon to Nehelenia's mirror. He then fought the Sailor Scouts and made several clones of himself, but Sailor Mercury realized which one was the real Zirconia (as the clones didn't have Zircon on the top of their staffs) and attacked him with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, making the clones disappear. However, Zirconia was far from defeated, and teleported the Amazon Quartet to him, and began draining their power. When the Amazon Quartet eventually smashed their orbs, giving up Nehelenia's power, Zirconia could no longer take power from them, and ran off. In the meantime, Nehelenia got the golden crystal. As she commented about how disappointed she was with Zirconia's failure, she walked out of her mirror, now strong enough to do so, and Zirconia, unable to exist while Nehelenia was inside her mirror, glowed red and disappeared. Attacks Zirconia shoots a blue energy beam from his staff, which he can only do if Zircon is on top of it. He can also shoot spiderlike threads like Nehelenia can. He can also make clones of himself and imitate reflections in mirrors. Trivia *Zirconia sounds like Yoda from Star Wars. *In the Japanese version, Zirconia was a woman, and was changed to a man in the Cloverway dub for unknown reasons. *Zirconia is the only major villain in Sailor Moon Super S (aside from Zircon, who was destroyed with him) to be permanently killed off. *It is possible something could have been done to keep Zirconia alive when Queen Nehelenia escaped from her mirror, as she said he was "fired, permanently", and he was begging for mercy. Voiced by Rowan Tichenor Category:Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Sailor Moon Super S Villains Category:Deceased